


Real Clones of Toronto

by Holydoodleherewego



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holydoodleherewego/pseuds/Holydoodleherewego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clone Club has moved in together! Significant others and family included. Alison and Donnie still live in their suburban home but are only a couple blocks away. Delphine now runs DYAD, with Cosima splitting her time between working at home and working in their old lab. Sarah mostly stays home with Kira while Cal is away for months at a time, working intelligence for Mrs. S. Felix, is well Felix. The home they own is a 3 story home that includes a basement.<br/>First Floor: Kitchen/dining room combo, living room, "media" room that doubles as a meeting room<br/>Second Floor: Cosima/Delphine's floor, has a large bedroom with an equally large master bath. Office included with a balcony. Cosima and Delphine's styles clash but they make it work.<br/>Top floor: Loft style, Sarah, Felix, and Kira share it. When Cal isn't home, Kira sleeps with Sarah. Felix has his own "section" that can be closed off with a curtain.<br/>Basement: Helena's. She doesn't let anybody down there but Kira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cosima Pt. 1

“Good morning! Everybody wake up!” Alison’s voice is all too cheery through the intercom. “I’ve made a frittata for everyone!”

            My eyes shut tightly before opening all the way. I grab my glasses off the nightstand and read the clock, 7:25. Alison sure does like to take advantage of the day. I roll over in bed and am immediately greeted by my girlfriend’s beautiful face. She’s still asleep, making a soft snoring sound that I will never tell her about. I wrap my arms around her and pull her closer to me.

            I can hear Sarah and Felix getting up on the floor above me. There’s a crash and then yelling. Typical.

            The crash wakes Delphine up and her eyes flutter open and she looks up at me before closing them again and nuzzling into my chest.

            “What time is it?” Her accent is always a little thicker in the morning.

            “Almost 7:30. How much you wanna bet Alison has a group activity for us?”

            She groans and turns in my arms. Her hands have become interlocked with mine and she’s running her thumb over mine.

            “Can we just stay in bed, tell her I’m sick.” She fakes a cough.

            “She’ll just come up here to see if you’re okay and push her healthy living speech again.”

            We both laugh as we remember the powerpoint presentation Alison gave us a couple weeks ago. Delphine and I were both high and Ali scolded us.

            We hear Sarah and Felix come down the stairs and pass our door. A knock and then Felix calling us. Kira mimicks what he says before bursting into a fit of giggles.

            Delphine lets go of my hand and stretches before sitting up and pulling back the covers. Our clothes from the night before are scattered on the floor so she grabs her t-shirt and sweatpants and makes her way to the bathroom. She’s wearing black lace panties, I don’t remember that last night. I guess I was too distracted. As she gets dressed and washes her face, she’s encouraging me to get up. I just can’t the bed is too warm.

            Finally, I pull the covers off me and wander over to our dresser to grab an oversized sweater and my favorite pj pants. I’m staring out our balcony window when I feel Delphine’s arms around my waist and her head on my shoulder. I sigh and lean back into her.

            We stare out the window at the clouds in the sky, the sun is already shining brightly. Alison’s voice comes over the intercom again.

            “Ahem, Cosima and Delphine please report to the dining room. Meathead is about to kill me. Nobody can eat until you get down here.”

            I hear Helena in the background, “Do not call me this!”

            Delphine pulls me toward the door and we make our way down to the dining room. As we enter, Helena stuffs a donut in her mouth and Alison shoots a glare her way.

            “What? They are here, I eat.” You can barely understand Helena between her mouth being full and her accent.

            Everyone but Alison laughs and Helena is asking what’s funny. Delphine and I sit down at our places. Our hands are linked under the table but we start to eat. Felix and Alison talk about her upcoming play between bites while Del and Sarah discuss Sarah getting a job at DYAD. Helena is entertaining Kira, who is absolutely loving it. This is Clone Club. This is my family.

            After breakfast, Helena and Kira plant themselves on the couch to watch cartoons, while the rest of us meet by the fireplace. I take my usual spot on the bean bag chair in front of Delpine’s regal armchair. Sarah and Felix take over the couch with Sarah pushing her feet into Felix’s face before Alison gives her a stern look.

            I was right, Alison does have a group activity for us. She wants us all to try yoga. Sarah scoffs and mumbles that she has better things to do.

            “I don’t know Sarah, some yoga would do you good. Release all that pent up anger you’re keeping in.” Felix says with a laugh.

            Sarah punches him in the arm and he winces.

            “Hey! Guys I’m being flippin’ serious here!” Alison’s voice raising catches everyone off guard.

            Alison continues explaining that Felix was right, that it will help us with our emotions, help calm us, the normal spiel about how it’s “good” for us. I raise my hand in the middle of her lecture. She stops abruptly and asks what I want.

            “Why don’t we all just smoke, DYAD has an almost endless supply to experiment with.” Cheeky grin engaged.

             I feel Delphine nudge me with her foot but I know she’s smiling. Alison looks absolutely livid and Sarah and Felix are cracking up.

            “You will not be smoking cannabis Cosima! I am sober!” Alison squeals.

            Now everyone’s laughing. Ali’s face just gets redder and redder.

            We all settle down, Alison’s color returns to normal and she continues her speech on yoga. After she stops talking, she puts on a video of a yoga class. I lean back against Delphine and doze off.

            “Monkey wake up, meeting’s over,” Delphine is whispering in my ear. “I have to leave for work, mon amour.”

            Her lips press to my forehead in a gentle kiss before she grabs my hands and tries to pull me up. I’m acting as a dead weight. I don’t want her to go. Why can’t we have coordinating days off?

            Everyone has gone their separate ways. Helena, Sarah, Fe, and Kira went to the park. Alison left, but not before packing our fridge full with prepared meals in Tupperware. Delphine and I headed upstairs to squeeze the most out of our hour left together.

            I start the shower as she lays out her work clothes. She chose my favorite outfit on her. Slim, black pants that hug her hips extremely tight, accentuating every curve. Makes me want to attack her with kisses and nibbles.

            As I step into the shower, I throw a look her way. The _look._ A moment later, she joins me. Our lips meet and my hands wander into her hair and tug back to expose her neck. Quick and heavy breathing ensue and we are lost in each other. She’s whispering in French under her breath. I hear “merde” often. I’m teasing her, trying to build her up like she does to me. I’m contemplating letting her finish when there’s a knock on the door. I put my hand over Delphine’s mouth to quiet her. She’s looking down at me with pleading eyes.

            “Who is it?” I call out. We are supposed to be home alone.

            “Hey, uh, it’s Cal. Do you know where Sarah is? She’s not answering her phone.”

            I’m not taking my eyes off Del, I love watching her squirm under my touch, especially when she can’t make a sound. She’s really wet, and not because of the shower.

            “She’s at the park a couple blocks down. I’m in the middle of something, bye Cal.”

            I hear his footsteps retreat from the door. I take my hand off Delphine’s mouth and offer a cheeky grin as an apology. She stares at me for a moment before pushing me up against the wall and kissing me hard. I melt into her, I love when she gets forceful.

            “I have to actually shower, you know. I can’t walk into DYAD smelling like sex.” She murmurs against my lips. I smile and kiss her again before sliding out from under her.

            “Je’taime” I hear as I exit the shower. I smile to myself. I am one lucky gal.

            I put my pajamas back on and head to our office. I pick out a record and start it. Jim Croce starts crooning “Operator” to me. I sigh and sit at my desk, a mess compared to Delphine’s. I open my laptop and the screen blinks to life. I continue my paper on the effects of genes on diseases. I can hear Delphine in our bedroom getting ready, she’s singing along, such a lovely voice.

            She walks into the office, radiating beauty, and grabs her laptop and bag. Still singing, she wanders over to me and kisses the top of my head. I beam up at her and grab her arm to pull her down for another kiss. One kiss turns into two then to three. She’s pulling away, she’s late.

            “I’ll see you at lunch, mon amour.” She whispers as she kisses my forehead.

            “I love you, puppy.”

            “I love you too.” And she’s out the door.

            I go over to the window to watch her leave. She waves at me from the car, I smile and wave back. I hate when we’re apart, I’m too in love with this girl.

            I go back to my desk. I have to write four more pages by lunch or DYAD won’t publish it for this week’s newsletter.


	2. Sarah Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still working on it.

“Oi, monkey, be careful please? I don’t want you to bust your head open.” Kira and Helena are running all over the top level of the playground, pushing my anxiety to its limits.

            Felix and I sit in the grass on the edge of the park. It’s such a gorgeous day and we’re trying to soak up this sun.

            “So what’s going on with you and Cal?” Fe asks, digging for gossip.

            I peek at him over my sunglasses. “What’s it to you? He’s Kira’s father, I’m letting him see her.”

            Felix smiles and turns his head up towards the sun. “Looks like he’s seeing more than her lately.”

            I kick his shoes. I get a slight reaction out of him, him and his precious shoes.

            I take off my jacket and lay back in the grass. Helena calls out for me but I ignore it, I just want to lay here and not worry about anything.

            And then she’s leaning over me, blocking my sun.

            “Piss off Helena.”

            “Sestra, will you push me on the swing.”

            I don’t answer.

            “Sestra, are you awake?” She pokes my stomach.

            “Helena, I think Sarah is tired. I’ll push you.” Felix rescues me.

            I hear them go off and I’m back in the sun. I’ve done a lot of clone-saving the past couple of months, I’ve earned some relaxation. Still trying to adjust to the fact that my twin “sestra” is a cold-blooded murder with the mental capacity of a child. I love her though, I really do. I just need a day off once in a while.

            Helena’s shrieking on the swings, hopefully from fun. I sit up on my elbows and look over at them. My makeshift family; Fe, Kira, Helena. I’ve got a good lot.

            “Why don’t we get some ice cream?” I shout to them.

            Helena jumps off the swing, not even waiting for it to stop and races over to me.

            “What about jello?” She asks frantically.

            I always forget she doesn’t like ice cream, too cold for her she says. But she’ll eat jello by the barrel.

            I tell her yes and she grabs my hand and smiles at me. She really is adorable sometimes. Felix and Kira join us and Kira takes my other hand in hers as we walk to the ice cream parlor.

            As we’re enjoying our ice cream, Cal enters the shop and locks eyes with me. He makes a “c’mere” motion.

            Helena gets tense next to me. She doesn’t trust Cal yet, even though I’ve explained to her that he’s the reason Kira is here.

            I get up and follow Cal outside the shop.

            “Hi there gorgeous,” He says lovingly as he takes me into his arms. “I’ve been trying to reach you all day.”

            I smile and kiss him. He tastes wonderful, always does. I forgot how much I missed this, having someone to love me.

I hear a knocking on glass. I break from Cal and look to see who it is. Helena and Kira. Kira’s smile could light up downtown Toronto and Helena’s glare could cut through the window.

            Cal waves at them both and motions for them to come outside.

            We’re back at home. Helena and Kira are painting with Felix trying to teach them, it’s not working out too well. Cal and I are sitting in the loft, talking about the work he’s been doing for the past couple months.

            “I think I might’ve interrupted your sister having sex.” He says trying to keep a straight face.

            “What do you mean?”

            “Well you weren’t answering your phone so I came to the house. I heard Cosima upstairs so I went up but she was in the bathroom. I knocked and she said she was busy.”

            I laugh as I try to take a sip of my beer. “Yes, you probably did. That’s her and Delphine’s favorite place to do it.”

            Now he’s got a red face from embarrassment.

            “Oh baby, don’t be embarrassed, it was bound to happen sooner or later. They shag every other minute.”

            I go over and sit in his lap. His arms wrap around me, I feel secure with him. He sighs as I plant kisses all over his face. I wonder if he loves me as much as I love him. He stayed after I told him all the crazy shite with Leda, he’s gotta love me at least a little. He’s playing with my hair as I lay my head on his shoulder. We sit in silence for a few moments. It was never this way with Vic the Dick, he was always yelling and drunk and swinging at me, there was no love. With Cal, I can be myself. My real self, the side I still haven’t shown my sisters.

            “Hey, uh, Sarah, can you come down here? I gotta show you something.” Cosima’s voice comes crackling on the intercom.

            God, why did we have those bloody things installed.

            I kiss Cal’s neck, where his beard stops, and I can feel him tense up before I hop up out of his lap. I pull him up and we start down the stairs. I kiss him again, his lips this time, before we move into Cosima’s office.

            “What is it?” I don’t even attempt to hide the annoyance in my voice as I cross my arms across my chest.

            She spins around in her chair, presses her fingertips together and says in a low, creepy voice. “I’ve been expecting you.”

            It’s silent for a moment, and then Cal breaks the silence with an awkward laugh. Cal’s laugh makes Cos smile that cheeky smile she always does. Cal swears I do it too but I don’t believe him.

            “I need you to read my article before I send it to Scott.”

            “Oh piss off Cosima, Cal just got home. Ask Fe. You know he likes that sciency shite.”

            She puts out a pouty lip but I’m serious. I want to spend time with Cal. I don’t want to read her stupid science paper for the company that tried to kill us.

            “Babe, why don’t we read it together? We’ll still be spending time together.” Now Cal is trying to get me to say yes to her.

            I look at him sternly, his half smile disarming me so I’ll do it. I throw my hands up in frustration.

            “Fine, since you ganged up on me. Send it to my phone, we’ll read it in the loft.”

            Cosima squeals with excitement and spins back around, taps a few buttons on her laptop then spins back around to face us.

            “All done. Let me know what you think, please!” She’s all smiles now.

            Cal and I lay tangled together. My head is resting his heart which is still beating rapidly. One of his hands is tracing my spine up and down while the other is entwined with mine.

            “Sarah, I love you. I used to hate you, because of what you did to me. But when you showed back up at the cabin, that spark happened again and I realized I was still very much in love with you.” He sounds nervous.

            I look up at him. I know what he's about to do. He's done it four times already.

"Yes." I say quickly, no hesitation. His absence the past couple months made me change my mind this time.

His eyes shine and that smile could light up Toronto. He makes me move so he can get up and leave the room. I wrap the bedsheet around myself and move to the bathroom. My hairs a mess, he likes to play with it when we make love.

Cal appears in the door way, holding a little black box. I scoff. He knows I’m not that type of girl. Alison has that covered.

            “If there is a diamond in there, I take it back. I am not going to marry you.” The tease in my voice is lethal.

            He just smiles knowingly and opens the box. It’s a ring, but not a regular engagement ring. From the looks of it, it’s wooden. I take it into my hands and play with it before looking up at him confused. He still looks nervous. He runs a hand through his hair and takes a deep breath.

            “So I know you’re not that type of girl, well I still don’t know what type of girl you are. On my down time, I was whittling figurines for Kira out of wood scraps we came across. I thought maybe you’d like one too, and then as I was making it, it just turned into a ring. If you don’t like it, I’ll find something you really do like.”

            He rambles when he gets nervous. I have to stand on my toes to kiss him and shut him up.

            “So when do you wanna tell your sisters?” He mumbles. He knows I don’t want to.

            “Yeah, how about never. You know Fe and Alison would go nuts planning it and Cosima would hire me a stripper. I don’t want that. I just want you and me.”

            I’m pulling my clothes on, it’s been too quiet the past hour, I’m surprised we weren’t interrupted.

            He looks a little torn. Now I feel bad. I walk over to him and take his hands.

            “We’ll tell them soon, I want to plan it out first, okay love? Then we can tell them together.”

            “Tell who, and tell them what?” Alison’s all too familiar voice breaks into our room.

            Shite.


	3. Alison Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah tries and fails to hide her engagement to Cal from Alison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I could not write Alison to save my life.

Alison Pt. 1  
“Bloody hell, Ali, have you heard of knocking?” Sarah is staring wide-eyed at me.  
Cal’s leaning down to whisper something in her ear and then he slips past me. I hear his footsteps echo down the staircase.  
“Are you keeping something from us again, Sarah?” I inquire.  
She runs her hand through her hair and I notice something on her finger that I’ve never seen before.  
I take a step closer to her.  
“What’s that?” I point to her hand.  
“It’s nothing, Alison, just something Cal made for me on his last trip.”  
And then it clicks. It’s on her left hand. On her ring finger.  
“He proposed to you, didn’t he?” I try not to sound accusatory.  
She sticks her hand out to show me. It’s a plain ring, made of wood, but still has a shine to it. Donnie proposed with a diamond but only because mother wouldn’t let me say yes otherwise.  
“It’s… cute. Just your style.” I say as I take her hand to admire it closer.  
“Thanks, Alison.” Sarah’s smiling now.  
We hear footsteps coming up the stairs and Cosima appears in the doorway, out of breath.  
“I saw Cal, did you guys get a chance to finish-“  
She stops dead in her tracks when she sees Sarah with a ring on her finger.  
“Cosima, our sister is engaged.”  
“Dude, no way! That’s awesome! Let’s celebrate, I’ll get the booze.” And she’s running back down the steps before we could even say something.  
Sarah shrugs and tugs me along to follow her.  
“I am rather disappointed you tried to keep this from us, Sarah. I can’t plan wedding parties on short notice.” I lecture.  
“Yeah yeah Ali, I know. I’m sorry.”  
“Speaking of wedding, are you going with a traditional one or should I plan for punk rock with a lumber twist?”  
She scoffs. “Ali, it just happened, not even five minutes ago. Can we talk about this later?”  
“Fine, but the sooner the better. And does Felix know yet?”  
“Do I know what?” Felix asks, appearing at the bottom of the stairs.  
“You haven’t told him yet, Sarah?”  
Sarah throws her hands up, clearly irritated now. “For christ’s sake Alison, it just happened. Cal proposed.”  
Felix’s face lights up and he grabs my hand as we reach the last step.  
“So we’re planning the wedding, I assume?” His voice is chalked with giddiness.  
I smile at him and nod enthusiastically.  
We’ve gathered in the kitchen, Cosima’s searching their cabinets for alcohol.  
“Cosima, please remember I’m sober. Do you have sparkling water?” I pipe up.  
I get quizzical looks in return. I sink into the chair at the breakfast bar.  
“Or just regular water will do.”  
Laughter fills the air. Though I love when my family laughs, I do not like when it’s about me.  
Felix sets a glass of water in front of me and kisses my cheek.  
“It’s okay love, I support you.” Felix whispers.  
Sarah is pouring whiskey for herself and Felix while Cosima is laying out shotglasses and filling them with tequila. Once everybody’s drinks are made, we raise them up to toast.  
“To Sarah, the glue that holds our family together,” My mind flashes back to me holding a hot glue gun over my poor husband. “Oy oy, Sarah!”  
There’s a giggle that ripples through our group and then they copy my “oy oy”. A clink of our glasses and everybody downs their drinks while I sip my water.  
I watch as Sarah, Felix, and Cosima start tequila shots. I do miss it sometimes. The pills and the booze. It was a good substitute for actual therapy.  
“Eff it,” I mumble to myself. “I can handle one shot.”  
I grab one of the empty shotglasses and the bottle of tequila. I can feel everyone’s eyes on me as I pour myself a shot.  
I smile smugly at them before tapping the glass on the counter and sucking it down. Holy doodle, it burns.  
They’re still staring at me, mouths agape. Cosima is the first one to break the silence.  
“Go Ali! Way to party!”  
The rest of the evening is smiling and laughing and drinking and making jokes at Sarah’s expense, which she can handle because of course, she’s Sarah.


	4. Cosima Pt. 2

** Cosima **

It’s late, way after the sun has gone down. Sarah and I are lazing on the couch, talking about what she wants for her wedding when we hear the door slam. The click of heels tells me it’s Delphine.

            “Mon cherie?” She coos from the entryway.

            I jump up and meet her at the door, stealing a quick kiss and mumbling a “Missed you” against her lips.

            The whole room lights up with her glow as we take our respective places in the living room. She scoots her chair closer to the couch so she can lay her legs across my stomach.

            “Babe, Sarah has some news.” I say with a smirk.

            Her gentle kick to my foot tells me what I already knew, that she wanted to keep it under wraps.

            Delphine’s face turns to a look of joy as she asks Sarah when Cal proposed, when the wedding will occur, and all the little questions Sarah hates answering. I know Delphine’s tired, she worked an almost 15 hour day, even having to cancel our lunch date, but she said she’d promise to love my sister’s equally and she’s doing just that. Being as interested in their happiness as I am.

            Another hour spent talking and I can tell Delphine is done for the day. She drifted off twice while Sarah told us what Cal was up to while he was gone.

            I grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Her half-smile told me she was definitely ready for bed. I told Sarah we had to go and I tugged her up to her feet to lead her to the staircase.

            She collapses back onto the bed as soon as we’re close enough. I smile, my little puppy is so tired. I start to undress her so she can go straight to sleep. She’s muttering things in French as I struggle to pull off her too tight pants. As soon as she’s down to her underwear, I shed my own clothes and crawled on top of her, hovering my lips over hers. She smiles a lazy, tired smile.

            “Did you have a good day?” I ask as I lean in for the kiss.

            She’s too tired to give me a proper kiss back.

            “Too long, without you.” She replies.

            I roll off the bed and move her up so she’s actually on the pillow. She burritos herself in the covers as I get ready myself.

            By the time I wash my face and take my dreads out of the bun, I can hear her snoring from the bathroom. I stand in the doorway of the bathroom and gaze at the gorgeous specimen that is my girlfriend.

            “God you’re gorgeous, you don’t even know how much I love you.” I mutter under my breath.

            She shifts in bed and the snoring stops for a few beats then picks back up. I have to laugh to myself. Even if we get married and we’re together 80 years down the road, I will never tell her about this.

            I crawl into bed next to her, set my glasses on the nightstand and shut off the light. I kiss her on the nose before wrapping her up in my arms. Entwined like this, I fall asleep quickly.

 

A deep breath in, I turn the side of my face into the warmth of the pillow. Arms spread underneath, I position my legs more comfortably, one stretched out while the other bent.

A cool, delicate sensation traces up and down my ribs, over and over. It’s really gentle, and soothing. The feeling climbs slowly to my breast, over my nipple and down again, lightly against each rib. A sleepy moan escapes my lips, as I slowly rub the side of my cheek against the silky pillow. “Je’taime, ma cherie”, she whispers, the sound of her morning voice makes me give a sleepy smile, still too early to wake up, or maybe I’m just too lazy. Sleeping is so nice and she’s making me slumber back into sleep with the touch her fingers. The trace of Delphine’s fingers against my skin is soon followed by her soft lips. I can tell by the way she kisses my skin. Her lips linger after every kiss, as if to press her love into me. A deep breath in, as a refreshing chill spreads over my body. The silk sheets slowly find their way to my hips. Delphine’s soft curls brush against my skin, as her lips fall onto me like raindrops. Her warm lips across my cool skin cause me to drift in and out of my sleepiness. My dark lashes slowly creep up and down, as my eyes attempt to focus. All too tired, I lie there, somewhere between awake and asleep.

 

Delphine stops kissing my skin, and for a moment, I begin to fall back asleep, but only for a moment. The heat of her tongue brushes against my nipple. I can’t help but let out a groan, as I press back into the pillow. Her tongue massages circles against my nipple, as her fingers play with the other. She begins sucking on one, gently tugging at it. I let out a moan, as I feel a burning between my hips. Her lips leave my nipple, the warmth of her lips replaced as she blows a cold breeze over them. A deep inhale causes my breasts to rise, and fall.

 

I feel Delphine shift amongst the sheets, I slowly open my eyes to see her bare beauty. She gently massages my legs, running her hands up and down my thighs. Her eyes meet mine, as she slowly spreads my legs apart, pressing her hips against mine.

 

Her lips against my neck send electricity through my body as my breath rushes out. Her teeth nipping and gently tugging at my skin, I can’t help but push my hips into hers. Her tongue brushing against my neck between her kisses and bites. I can feel the heat of her breath as she becomes more intense against my neck. Her lips climb their way up to my jaw. My lips are begging for hers. I want her tongue against mine. Just smother me already.

 

I pull my arms out from beneath the pillow and run them through her hair. The softness of her messy morning curls brushing against my hands as I pull her to kiss me. She kisses me so deeply, so long, taking my breath away. She pushes her lips against mine again, while her thigh slowly grinds between mine. Her kisses become more passionate, while our hips grind against each other, fighting for dominance. Her thigh rubbing against my clit, I can feel the heat between my hips. I just want her so badly. My hands slip down to her ass, I squeeze her and pull her into me even more. The pressure of her thigh against my clit is incredible and I’m dying for more. Her hips push into me more aggressively. I can hear her breath fasten as she kisses my neck. I bite my lip as I feel my wetness on her thigh. Her kisses soon descend, a trail brushing down my chest and stomach. She kisses my inner thigh, as she gazes at me; a cheeky smile spreads across her face. Her hands grip my thighs as her mouth buries into me. Her wet tongue slowly brushing up against the wet folds. I hear her moan as her eyes close, entranced by my taste. I close my eyes and press the side of my face into the pillow, while my hands tug at the corners of the pillow. Her moans against mine. She makes me even more wet, just listening to her moan as she eats me out. I feel her lips wrap around my clit. “Baby!”, I moan. I can’t help but push back into the pillow as I feel her sucking, her tongue flicking up against me. She reads my body, every moan, every twitch, every buck of my hips. Her head bobs up and down between my thighs, releasing and reapplying pressure with her tongue on my clit. Her tongue slows, and then fastens again. Swirls around my clit, as if she’s spelling out how much I mean to her. I buck my hips into her mouth even more, begging for her to finish me. She pulls my hips even closer to her, smothering me with her lips and tongue. My mouth open, moan after moan, desperate for breath, I’m on the edge, my hips grinding against her tongue. My nipples hard, I press back into the sheets, nails digging into the sheets, as I scream, “Fuck, baby!” Just as I come over the top, she slips her tongue inside me. I gasp for breath, my eyes rolling back into my head.

 

She looks up at me, licking her lips with a smile. I fall limp against the sheets, as I feel her climb over me. I open my eyes, looking up at her, with a small smile. My hands around her neck as I pull her in for a kiss. She whispers in between kisses, “Good morning, mon amour.” Her beautiful body rolls over me and lies next to me. I stretch and let out a yawn, “Mmmmh, yeah, good morning babe.” She pulls the sheets over us and puts her arm across my stomach. I turn over to nuzzle her nose. I look into her beautiful hazel eyes, “I can’t believe how lucky I am to have you”, I tell her with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big shout-out to Joey for writing the sex scene. I honestly was having terrible writer's block and someone suggested a sex scene which I cannot write to save my life.


End file.
